Fool Me Once
by AllieSMG
Summary: When Nikki tries to seduce Sawyer for a gun, his thoughts immediately turn to Ana-Lucia...and there they stay. Missing scene from Expose Snikki Sana


**Title: Fool Me Once**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When Nikki tries to seduce Sawyer for a gun, his thoughts immediately turn to Ana-Lucia...and they stay with her. Sana Snikki**

_**A/n: Just a short oneshot I wrote on a whim. Probably not my best, but I'd love your input. :D**_

"Ok, I know you have them. Give me a gun." Nikki demanded. Tears of hurt and anger were in her eyes and she held out her hand, as if she expected the weapon to magically appear there because she asked.

"I don't have the guns. A-team took 'em all." Sawyer replied casually, without even bothering to look up from his book.

"Right, except for the ones you kept for yourself." She scoffed, her persistence earning his attention.

"Even if I _had_ a gun I wouldn't give it to you. Judgin' by the fire you're breathin', I got a feeling no good would come of it." Sawyer said with a smirk, somehow enjoying making the woman even more upset.

Nikki took a deep breath and leaned over, the way you might do for a child, so she was at his level. "Sawyer…it _is_ Sawyer, right?" Her tone had changed. It was now softer and her mouth held the slightest curve of a smile. "This doesn't have to be one sided." She continued calmly.

"Yeah, and how's that?"

Resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, that he eyed warily, Nikki leaned in even closer, bringing herself from his side around so she was in front of him. Without warning, she lowered herself onto his lap from where he sat, placing her other hand on his opposite shoulder. Sawyer immediately leaned back, his book dropping from his grasp and his arms going up in mock surrender.

"Whoa, Darlin-"

"Agree to give me a gun…and we can talk about what I can do for _you_." She said seductively, yet managing to keep her tone businesslike at the same time, letting him know this wasn't about feelings.

Before he had a chance to answer, Nikki moved closer, her hands creeping up his neck, her fingers entangling themselves into his hair as she hovered inches from his face, with a smile. She heard him let out a slight gasp as she repositioned herself on his lap.

"What do you say, Sawyer?"

Something about the way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't because of Nikki. It wasn't because he was attracted her or because he wanted her in that moment. No, it was because she reminded him of _her_. Ana-Lucia. It'd been weeks since her death, and he still hadn't managed to remove the Latina from his mind. It disgusted him, and even worse, it made him feel guilty. No matter how much he tried to tell himself differently, he was responsible for what happened. It was because he couldn't control his own 'urges' that two women were dead. He had _given_ Ana-Lucia the gun that killed her.

What was this, some kind of test? A chance to do things over, to make things right? He could never make things right, because no matter how many women he slept with or didn't sleep with, Ana wasn't coming back. Not ever. It was because of him.

Feeling a rush of anger directed at himself, he tensed beneath her, preparing to shove the woman off of his lap, but changing his mind, relaxed and drew her closer.

"I say this." He whispered, his lips nearly touching her neck as he spoke.

He nuzzled her softly, and his hands held her shoulders firmly yet with a gentle touch. Sawyer could feel her stiffen but accept his advances as he slowly caressed her smooth skin with his lips, barely making contact at all, while his fingers began to trace and massage her back. After a few seconds of this, he felt her ease into his arms completely. That was when he stopped and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"If I give you a gun, you'll do anything I want?" He asked, his tone purposefully breathy.

"…Yes." She answered after a short pause, and he could hear in her tone that this was no longer just about business, as it had started out.

He chuckled softly without moving. "Fool me once, sweetheart." He answered

Nikki pulled back slightly. "What?"

Sawyer let a dark smirk cross his face. "You can go ta hell." He answered quietly, and then carefully lifted her from his lap, standing up and brushing himself off. For a moment, his eyes locked with those of a confused Desmond, before they went back to the shocked and offended ones of Nikki.

"Where do you think you're going?" She snapped, her eyes flashing with fury once the surprise in them diminished. "Sawyer, _give_ me a gun."

Amazed that she was still at it, Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "I got a better idea sister. How about you go stick your head in the ocean and cool yourself off?" He growled, before walking down the beach, images of Ana-Lucia's dead body flashing through his mind as he stormed off.

--

That next night, Sawyer sat on the beach in front of his tent and watched the crashing waves. Nikki was dead, her boyfriend too. No one knew what happened to them, but Sawyer figured it had something to do with the reason she had begged him for a gun. For all he knew, she had wanted it all along and figured out how to get the job done without his help. He felt a touch of sorrow for the woman, but not as much as some might think he should, as a fellow survivor. In his mind, he finally had gotten his chance to redeem himself for what happened to Ana, and he had taken it. This time, he hadn't been a part of the most recent deaths on the island, and for that reason, he was relieved.

He looked up from the ocean and to the stars in the sky. "Fool me once, shame on you." He sighed. "No one's gonna fool me twice, Muchacha." He murmured to himself, staring back down at the sand.

**The End**

_**A/n: So, what do you think? I always hoped this scene would actually happen, in fact, I half expected her to start trying to seduce him and then for him to become disgusted and brush her off. I kind of elaborated that original idea in this fic, cuz...well, I can. hehe But I was kinda surprised it didn't go that way when I first saw the episode. Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you think. :D I've never written for Nikki, and I haven't been getting many reviews lately, so I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
